White Walls
by Gwynnthiere
Summary: This is a very violent story with coars language and sexual situations ((But nothing explicit since I don't do that stuff))


"White Walls" Is a fic that I wrote during a strange time in my life and it helped me get some frustrations out. It is violent and angsty so beware. It has Shonen-ai (boy/boy love) and much death. I do not own Gundam wing (sob)it is owned by Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non-profit entertainment purposes. 

  
  
             The ceiling was white. Not a bright, clean, military white, but a yellowed and old white. Like the walls around her. She couldn't remember how long she had been in this place of shattered dreams, but she did know that escape was hopeless. She had tried many times to run from this prison of her soul, but despite her training she couldn't reach the gate. Standing, she walked to the barred window to stare at the dead earth below her. An earth that reflected her soul. As she stared through the ground her mind wandered to the events that caused her incarceration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                People passed by the little café, seeming unaware that it existed. It wasn't much, but the people were nice. The coffee was thick and oily, but the young woman drank it regardless. Her hair was colored silver and her eyes were dark blue. By the way she stared into her cup, you could tell something was troubling her. It seemed as if something were chasing her and she couldn't escape it. The waitress, a large overly jolly woman stood next to her.

"You okay, girl? What's your name?" She asked. The girl looked up slowly.

              "Gwynn…My name is Gwynn…"The name was strange on her tongue. Not Pilot 07. Not AquaWynd…Just Gwynn…. The woman smiled, though the effect on her was hideous. She was missing many teeth, but Gwynn's face reflected nothing.

              "Would you like some pie, Gwynn?"

              "No…Just some coffee please…"Gwynn stared out the window at the cars as the waitress walked away. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now. Not while the man she loved was lying in a frozen wasteland, trying to find his way home. She wasn't allowed to look for him. Her gundam lay in a hangar thirty miles south of her, but she was no longer permitted to use it. All gundams had been deactivated since the signing of the treaties. Supposedly it was a time of peace. Gwynn sighed and placed some money on the table. She was tired of sitting and waiting; she was going to do something.

              She leapt into her silver convertible and decided what she should have decided all along. She was going to find him and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. She floored it; suddenly filled with a need to hurry. When it finally stopped Gwynn was in the woods just outside of the hangar. She checked the mirror but the eyes that stared back weren't hers. They were black as night and glittering with pain. With her trembling fingers she fumbled for the door. I'm coming for you!! I'm sorry didn't leave sooner! She thought as she ran into the hangar, leaping to the roof. People behind her shouted loudly as she leapt into the cockpit of AquaWynd. The booster fired up before she had even pressed the button and soon she was zipping out of the hangar, heading south to find her heart.

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              "Master Zechs! AquaWynd has just—" Zechs laughed loudly, cutting off the man's words. He gestured for the man to relax.  
             "All is going according to plan. It took longer than I had thought, but it happened none-the-less," His voice was dripping with a seductive malice. "She will find him for us, and then the real fun begins. So relax…and enjoy the show…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             Gwynn clicked rapidly on the keypad at her console. He was last seen somewhere in the arctic. She'd been running scans but so far there are no human life forms. Tears filled her eyes at the prospect that he was already dead. She redoubled her efforts and soon a small blip, easy to overlook, appeared just west of her. She leapt from the cockpit and ran toward it. Barely visible above the snow, a back ponytail stuck straight up. "Wufei!!!! Oh, God, Wufei!!" She rushed to him, pulling him close. His lips were blue and he was sunk deeply into a coma, but he was alive! Her heart exalted and at the same time it stopped. She carried him back to her gundam and lay him behind her seat. Placing the Gundam on autopilot she began to rub his frozen limbs with a warm fleece blanket.

           She couldn't help the tears that poured down her face. It was her fault he was like this. If she had only left sooner! She turned up the heat inside the cockpit to just below solar flare and waited. Gwynn placed his head on her lap and brushed his cheeks with a cloth. "Wufei…I love you…please, don't leave me…" 

           "I…never leave……you…" His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her. "I…didn't think…you'd come…"   
           "Hush! Save your strength! I couldn't leave you out there alone…" She kissed his lips softly and smiles through her tears. "You'll be at a hospital soon…" His eyes closed again and he fell asleep. She landed the gundam a bit away from hospital and carried him in, crying silently the entire way. A nurse ran out with two attendants and took his sleeping form from her. A few tried to hold her back, but when she pulled her gun on them they let her go.   
She stood next to his bed the entire time. The doctors were too afraid of her to ask her to leave. It tore at her heart to see all those wires and tubes running in and out of her lover. When they finally left they had given him less than a twenty-five percent chance to live. Gwynn believed in him, she would always believe in him. She knew he would make it, he just had to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When she came to, he was still sleep with the tubes running in and out of him. She shuddered at the sight when a knock came at the door. Duo walked in followed by Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. She smiled at them slightly before rushing into Quatre's arms to cry. He held her gently and lowered her into a chair. "He has to make it! He has to!!" She sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry for being weak…"  
             "It's alright, Gwynn, we understand. Well, except for Heero. He never understands emotions," Quatre said, lightly. Duo squealed.  
            "He does too!! You just don't look hard enough!" Duo growled in a pseudo-menacing way and everyone laughed. It was hard not to when Duo was being so stupid. She wiped her eyes and stared at Wufei. Duo placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it. He's stronger than we think sometimes."  
          Quatre handed her a teacup and saucer and she took it in trembling hands. She was so exhausted she didn't notice the strange smell or the way they were watching her. She drank it slowly and her eyes began to droop. "Quatre…? What have you done…?"  
           "Sleep, Gwynnthiere…you shouldn't have brought him back…now you'll have to pay as well…" They all stood over her as darkness enveloped her. She heard gunshots but they sounded so far away…  
           "Damnit, Quatre, why did we have to do their work?" Duo stared at the bloody corpse that had been Wufei and the unconscious woman in the chair. Quatre sighed and put his gun away as Trowa picked Gwynn up. The teacup fell to the floor and shattered.   
          "Because, Duo, Wufei couldn't be trusted to keep what he found out a secret from her. So he had to be neutralized. But when she found him drastic measures had to be taken. We were the only ones who could come in here and neutralize both of them." Quatre sighed wearily. "Perhaps now the killing will be over…"  
          "The killing will never be over…" Heero led the way back to where Zechs was waiting patiently for his long awaited reward.  
                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The first thing Gwynn felt when she woke up was three fingers softly touching her cheek. Her eyes snapped open to stare into a pair of deep blue eyes. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was sitting in. "Zechs, what have you done with Wufei?!?!" His laugh was cold and heartless.  
           "Wufei, unfortunately met with a bad end…" Gwynn spit in his face.  
           "You son of a bitch, what did you do?!" He wiped his face and backhanded her across her mouth. He grabbed her face tightly.  
          "Why, my dear, three bullets to the heart right there in the hospital room. And now that I have you I'm not letting you go…"  
         "Why…?" Her voice was broken and soft. "Who…?"  
        "He knew too much dear. So Duo had to kill him." Her whole body froze. Duo had killed him? Why, why would Duo help Zechs? They were all in on it…they had to be. They would pay. Soon, they would all pay for what they had done.  
         "What is it you want?" His hands slid over her possessively.   
        "You. You are my trophy now, not his." He kissed her hard and she bit his lip. She wasn't going to sit by while he tried to take her over. He hit her again, harder and picked her up by her hair, chair and all. He threw her against the wall causing the chair to break. She fell to the floor with a thud, blood pouring from her side. She stood and let the now loose ropes fall off of her.   
        "That was a mistake, Zechs." She leapt at him, nails slicing at his throat, teeth gnashing. He never even realized what happened before he was lying on the floor with a hole in his throat. She smiled and wiped the blood from her face before leaping out the window. _Duo, your blood is MINE!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
             Duo was lounging, flipping randomly through channels on his television. He kept seeing Wufei, lying on that hospital bed, looking so helpless when he opened his eyes to see the bullets and violet eyes. He clenched his eyes to keep back the tears. "Wufei, I'm sorry…I didn't have any choice…" He stood and poured himself a drink as the glass sliding door behind him shattered. He turned in time to see a large fist coming at his face and ducked.            

            "Whoa, what the—"  
            "Duo, you will pay for what you've done to us…" Gwynn lunged at him again and he caught her. They fell on the floor wrestling for control.   
           "Gwynn, I didn't have a choice!!" She bit his shoulder hard, drawing blood.  
           "There is ALWAYS a choice!!" She grabbed his hair and a sliver of glass and cut it all off. Laughing she held the braid in front of his face "Now you die like the dog you are…" Gwynn thrust the glass through his amethyst eyes. He screamed loudly clutching at her before he died.  
          "Heero…………" He moaned with his last breath, deciding for her who she would kill next. She smiled and licked her fingers clean.  
         "Yes, Heero. The perfect soldier will finally fall." She cackled with a madness she didn't quite understand. She held the braid in her hand as she left the apartment whistling and swinging it back and fourth. When she got to Heero's apartment she decided to go in directly. She opened the door and smiled as Heero jumped up from his yoga mat. She threw the braid at his face and he caught it, eyes widening in horror.  
         "Gwynn…What did you do?!" He rushed her, throwing her out into the hallway. She laughed and clawed at him, but he had her pinned.  
        "He's dead, Heero, just like you will be!!!" She bit at him but he had her pinned to the ground while reaching for his gun. Gwynn thrust her knee into his crotch causing him to falter. She quickly grabbed his gun and leveled it at him. "How did YOU justify it, Heero? HOW?!"  
        "It was a mission…I had no choice…" He stared at her.  
        "You all say that, what do you mean?!" She gripped her head tightly with her eyes clenched. She smiled and leveled the gun again. "Ahhhh, well." She emptied the entire clip into his forehead, laughing all the while. She enjoyed the look in his eyes when death had finally caught up with him. "You ran from it for so long and now it's finally gotten you, Hee-chan!" She walked out of the home and went straight to the Winner mansion. The security there was a breeze and no one ever saw her enter.   
        Her footsteps were covered over by the sound of Trowa and Quatre's frantic love making upstairs. Gwynn crept right up on them and they never realized. They were both so close to completion when Duo's braid wrapped around Trowa's throat. Pulling it tight, his neck snapped quickly and she threw him off of his lover. "Hello, Quatre. Oh, my, have I interrupted something?" Her voice was mocking him and he knew it. Unfortunately, Sandrock's pilot no longer had any will to fight with his lover lying dead so close to him.  
        "I knew you would come, Gwynnthiere. I just knew it. You'd kill them all and be here to get us. We didn't have any choice, Gwynnthiere, we really didn't," His voice was calm. Like this was a fate he had already accepted. He closed his eyes slowly and just sat there, waiting.  
         "What does that mean?!" She screamed loudly and hit him with the lamp at his bedside. The brass rang eerily as his skull crushed beneath it. She dropped the lamp and began to leave when a blip on Trowa's laptop caught her attention. She turned to it and pressed the message accept button.  
         "Dear Gundam Pilots;  
                     You have performed your duties perfectly. I have released each of your loved ones. I feel sorry for putting you in such an awful position. I appreciate your thoroughness. None of them have been hurt. Good day.           

    Zechs Marquise"

         She dropped to her knees, staring at the screen in shock. "I killed them all…and they really DIDN'T have a choice…I killed them all…" She rocked with her knees at her chest repeating over and over when the authorities found her. She looked up at them smiling, her eyes vacant. "I killed them all!!" she laughed in a childish voice. "All!! All dead! Killed by me!!"  
         "C'mon, girl. Come with us. We're going to take you to a happy place and make you comfortable," The cop helped her up and she stared at him.   
         "Black eyes…always here. They're always watching me. Those black eyes…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Gwynn sighed and sat back down on the bed. They had all died at her hands and now she was so far from the escape that she wanted. She could taste the escape from this hell, that's how badly she wanted it. She wanted to see Wufei again. To hear his voice. She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Black eyes stared down at her, watching her, calling to her. She smiled at the eyes and felt her body go limp. The escape was here. The pain was leaving her body and the light was fading. She was falling into those black eyes until nothing else remained. She was free.   
  
  
  
  
  
End!! This is MY work and if I find it some where I will be very upset!! Thank you for reading it!!


End file.
